Angle Worm monster line
The Angle Worm, Fire Worm, and Chimera Worm are species of monsters randomly battled in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling moderately-sized armored worms with four swords, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Angle Worm An Angle Worm is a variant with blue skin, pink armor and a light green underbelly. Statistically, this monster has 37 HP, 40 Attack, 9 Defense, 14 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 90. The Angle Worm uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Angle Spike: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster shooting out a red energy spike at a single target Adept that explodes on contact, striking the Adept with a Mars-based attack equal to its normal attack with an additional 9 damage. Felling an Angle Worm yields 12 Experience Points and 10 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Elixir. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 15 EXP and 13 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. The Angle Worm is first fought throughout the dungeon Kandorean Temple and subsequently fought in Shrine of the Sea God and Dehkan Plateau. In where it is nominally first fought, Angle Worms have the highest Attack stats of the random monsters in the dungeon, but they should still only have the minimal threat level of an enemy from the game's first dungeon. Fire Worm A Fire Worm is a variant with violet skin, green armor and a blue underbelly. Statistically, this monster has 97 HP, 211 Attack, 49 Defense, 94 Agility, and 4 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 90. The Fire Worm uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Fire Breath: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster generating a mass of fire at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 60 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). * Angle Spike: Used 1 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster shooting out a red energy spike at a single target Adept that explodes on contact, striking the Adept with a Mars-based attack equal to its normal attack with an additional 9 damage. Felling a Fire Worm yields 158 Experience Points and 113 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Oil Drop. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 205 EXP and 146 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. The Fire Worm is first fought in Gaia Rock, and subsequently fought in Izumo Ruins. The Fire Worm is not the most threatening of the random monsters in where it can be fought, though it is relatively fast. Most of the time, a single standard attack, regardless of unleash effects, will defeat it. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Chimera Worm A Chimera Worm is a variant with orange skin, purple armor and a turquoise underbelly. Statistically, this monster has 251 HP, 22 PP, 452 Attack, 133 Defense, 152 Agility, and 5 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 90 and its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 95. The Chimera Worm uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Briar: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy Spell that generates a mass of thorny spiked vines at the position of the party of Adepts, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 70 and a range of 3. It costs the user 11 PP, meaning that this monster can use this Psynergy exactly twice in a battle. * Angle Spike: Used 1 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster shooting out a red energy spike at a single target Adept that explodes on contact, striking the Adept with a Mars-based attack equal to its normal attack with an additional 9 damage. Felling a Chimera Worm yields 359 Experience Points and 232 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Water of Life. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 466 EXP and 146 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. The Chimera Worm appears throughout the linear hallways of the later "hidden" portion of the optional Islet Cave. Chimera Worms are very much the "easy" monsters in the optional Islet Cave dungeon, being far easier to kill and far less threatening than Cruel Dragons, Druj, and Wonder Birds (notice it has little more than half the health of a Wonder Bird, and a third of the Cruel Dragon's or Druj's health). Its droppable item, however, is the extremely practical and desirable Water of Life, meaning it would not be a bad idea to repeatedly battle it for amassing a stockpile of this item while training with the Wonder Birds in the area. Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance